


Rapidly Oscillating Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 1984 - George Orwell references, Author has no idea what they’re doing, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Panic, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, M/M, Or at least after the beginning ;), Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Quentin is not the bad guy ok?, tag will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time Peter set his eyes on Mysterio, he felt as if he were in toxic shock. He really thought he was in love with MJ, he really did!  But as soon as Mysterio smirked at him and his insides turned into mush, his “love” for MJ was destroyed, completely and utterly.Seeing Quentin caused Peter's world to explode with colors, like an impressionistic painting. Life, however, had its own plans separate from Peter's. The fates of Quentin and Peter, forever intertwined and eternally dancing in the midst of chaos and disorder, stand out in a shining beacon of gold light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn why is archive so wack
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this FiRsT chapter ;)

“I have a plan on how to get with MJ,” Peter told Ned. “Step one, I’m gonna buy a dual headphone adapter. Step two, the flight is nine hours long right? So I’m gonna sit next to MJ on the plane and watch movies the entire time. Step three, buy her black dahlia necklace. Step four, go on the Eiffel tower and give it to her. Step five, I’m gonna tell her how I feel, and step six, hope that she tells me she feels the same way.”

“You forgot step seven. Don’t do any of that.” Ned’s remark hurt Peter. The gray classroom was filled with lively conversation, but only the Iron Man posters, faintly tinted with red, white, gold, had any color in them. 

MJ walked over. Peter and Ned went silent, Peter losing the ability to speak. MJ, in all her glory, was right there in front of them. Her wild curly hair, her perpetually smirking face, contained in her chocolate saturated, mesmerizing self was right in front of him. All of the other classmates were nothing but gray shadows whenever she was near. 

Thanks to Peter’s inability to function, the conversation between the three immediately derailed into nothing but awkward exchanges and lies about tiny spoons. Dang it. MJ, probably suffocated by the awkward air, mentioned “leaving the two of them to continue what they were doing” and left. Ned’s positivity afterward was nothing but a slap in his face.

….

The underground lair was dark and grimy, though oddly advanced with technology. Nick Fury entered the room first, Peter following. On the boat ride to there, Fury had given him Stark’s prized glasses. Why did Mr. Stark give _him _the glasses? Fury gave them to him on the boat ride there. Lulled by the rhythmic waves on the dark navy water, and absently feeling the glasses, Peter’s mind turned over the question several times, before letting it go in favor of Fury’s introductions of everyone in the room.__

__The woman looked fierce, giving off a badass vibe (wasn’t she Maria Hill?), and the man looked like the average movie bodyguard, and his pursed lips and piercing eyes made Peter too afraid to say anything, still absently feeling over the case._ _

__And then Fury motioned to Mysterio, and all of Peter’s thoughts evaporated._ _

__“You’re Mysterio!” Peter’s mouth spoke before he realized he even opened it._ _

__“Mysterio? Call me Quentin Beck”_ _

__MJ’s face, burned in his memory, darkened as though a blind was pulled over her. In the dark room, Quentin’s whole essence stuck out, a ray of gold against the gray sea around him. The spotlight, ever on MJ, was on the man in front of him. He really thought he was in love with MJ, he really did! But as soon as Quentin smirked at him as a greeting and his insides immediately turned into mush, his “love” for MJ was destroyed, breaking apart too fast for his webbing to mend._ _

__Peter realized he was staring, mouth agape, and quickly pretended he heard everything. When that man smiled in response to something Fury said, his entire world came to a screeching stop, and then when he held out his hand for him to shake, Peter was sure he was quaking._ _

__As soon as Quentin started talking, he was sure he never liked MJ. How could someone like her EVER compare? His whole being was touched by Midas’s sensual touch. His words flowed like butter, enveloping Peter, and a dopey smile found its way onto Peter’s lips while his body relaxed._ _

__“Good job helping out on the battlefield there today Peter” Quentin remarked. “But that elemental is not the strongest, and we must stay vigilant. The last one will attack exactly a week from now. They were formed in the centers of black holes. I don’t remember their scientific name, but we call them Elementals. Somehow, they formed on my planet, and they destroyed everything on it, including my family.” Peter’s blue heart clenched. Mr. Stark’s dying face was flung at him, and the world dimmed._ _

__The battle was terrifying. The gray walls confined him, and without the familiar red and dark blue of his suit, nothing but the golden suit and flowing red cape of Quentin stood and the stormy blue waves that made up the water elemental stood out to him. All he did was bring a few poor souls to safety, and unsuccessfully tried to keep the bell tower from collapsing._ _

__“...That was Earth 833. Now, the elementals are on this Earth”_ _

__“You’re from Earth-833?!” Peter spluttered, desperate to stop thinking about both Mr. Stark and his current predicament with Quentin’s golden rays shooting straight through him. He rambled something about the multiverse. After seeing everyone eye him judgingly, he quickly apologized for getting so off topic._ _

__“Don’t apologize for being the smartest person in the room.” Quentin must be made of golden plated magic, because with those words, Quentin’s aura brightened. Peter barely noticed the meaningful glance between Fury and Hill._ _

__Fury asked Peter to join in to defeat the elementals, but how would Peter be able to pay attention to anything going on? The only reason why he was able to not die was because he hadn’t seen Quentin in the flesh before, and he was busy trying to not be a moron, especially when he banged his head multiple times on the bell. He was sure he would die trying to walk in a straight line. He had to refuse._ _

__Peter refused, and was met with surprisingly little resistance. He had a feeling Fury was planning something, given that he so easily let Peter go. Peter tried to walk out normally, but instead walked in a wave like motion. Quentin, in his eternal kindness, declared that he better accompany Peter back to his hotel room. And with a warm gold hand on Peter’s back, he steered Peter out from the technology filled darkness._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! I'd love to hear what you thought :)


	2. Chapter 2

When Quentin first laid his eyes on Peter Parker, he couldn’t help but smirk. Peter Parker, the newest “superhero”, was being led into the room by someone who’s name he had already forgotten. Seeing his innocent demeanor, and watching him look doe-eyed everywhere made him block out everything but the sight of him. What was there to even gape at? The room contained nothing but a bunch of computers, holograms, and people he despised. 

The boy, however, was a sight to see. He had a youthful figure (unsurprising given his age), though his growing muscles were noticeable, and Quentin noted that while his soft features should have thrown his entire look to shambles, they only added. Parker was undeniably good looking, even though his awkwardness permeated his skin, covering him in a second skin.

As soon as Parker looked at him, he couldn’t help but widen his smirk, and seeing his visible reaction was entertaining as hell. It appeared that his goal would be easier to accomplish than he thought. Of course, working with Fury would be difficult. His monotone voice, coupled with his complete lack of humor was frustrating. Fury would also force him to be extra vigilant, as Fury would definitely be watching him. He would keep the kid around. 

“Peter, we have brought you here because of an astronomical problem.” Fury started talking, and Quentin unwillingly looked at him, at least to pretend he cared in Fury’s problems. 

Fury started droning, and Quentin humored himself by watching Parker’s reactions out of the corner of his eye. He was still staring, mouth open, looking rather fish like. When the earpiece told him to smile (Fury said something funny?), he noticed Parker flush ever so slightly. 

Fury motioned to him, and it was time to introduce himself. 

“You’re Mysterio!” Parker wasn’t supposed to —no. He hadn’t rehearsed everything for so long beforehand for his plan to fall apart so quickly.

“Mysterio?” He feigned innocence, thinking quickly. “You can call me Quentin Beck”. When he held out his hand for the young man to shake, he noticed the hand clasped in his was slightly shaking, and that Peter’s eyes had widened. He spared a glance down, and the other hand seemed completely still. Interesting, but in his firm handshake (meticulously practiced beforehand to ensure his complete establishment of control in that instant), there were no secrets. 

Truth be told, Quentin had spent the entirety of that morning going over what to say. Ruled under his iron fist, his “teammates”—coworkers as they liked to call themselves— worked tirelessly to ensure that success would be the only outcome.

His people were easy to read. They were nothing but angry people hungry for vengeance for Tony Stark, and were therefore easy to manipulate into working for him. Of course, he would need to keep his guard up, in case any of them tried to stab him in the back. 

“...everyone was killed, including my wife and children. So I had to do something, and I came here to stop what destroyed my planet, Earth-833–“

“You’re from Earth-833?!” Parker suddenly cut him off. Maybe Parker’s blood finally circulated to his head, Quentin mused. Now that he was talking, Quentin could finally get away with a good look at the boy. Words started sprouting from his mouth, and Quentin again noted the beautiful youthful features. Yes, Parker was his.

Parker’s words sounded really well put together. Quentin couldn’t help but be impressed, and exclaimed unprompted that he was the smartest person in the room. Parker’s reaction was priceless. He reddened, cheeks turning a delicious red, and looked dazed. Quentin let a smile grace the lips of his thoughts, keeping a cold smirk on his features.

When Fury started droning on and on about the “elementals”. Quentin realized he had to regain control. Parker could NOT impact him in any way. His earpiece buzzed again, and Quentin froze, momentarily scared that he was doing something wrong, but it only appeared that it was time for him to speak up again. 

“Yes, the elementals generally strike in the same locations, and in the same order. However, the elementals also get stronger as time goes on, and the last one every time is the fire one. This one can absorb all metals, and grows in size. And I didn’t stop it early enough, and so it destroyed my planet.” Quentin pretended to look sad, envisioning stormy rain battering him relentlessly. His team really did a good job at the effects for the holograms.

Parker. Parker. Peter Parker. It was a cute name, fitting for such a cute fellow, and the same lettered initials certainly added to his overall “hero” look. Why had he not thought of a name like that? Pity. In the long months of him perfecting his character, his name was set only once when he was born and never changed thereafter. He should have changed names after completing himself.

He blandly noted that Fury had asked Parker to join in defeating the elementals. Quentin thought back to when he was “defeating” the water monster. Parker did a good job at “saving” his friends, and his attempt at saving the tower was cute, though it did give everybody at his office a good laugh seeing him bang his head on the bell like an idiot multiple times. Though, that was impressive strength, as he managed to keep the bell tower up, and any normal person would have probably died after being hit. Why did none of his people realize that?

“Oh uhm actually I really wanted to enjoy this as my vacation, and not have to save the world…can you contact anyone else?” Parker refused? Quentin was sure Parker would have eagerly agreed. Good thing Quentin prepared for any possible outcome. Fury’s reaction was priceless, and he was suddenly glad of Parker’s age bringing his lack of awareness at “larger” issues such as the obviously completely real threat of the “elementals”. He idly wondered how Parker would react to sarcasm. 

Speaking of which, why DID he call him Parker? Did he really forget what his head advisor told him? Whatever, he should refer to him as Peter, just in case he slips up in the future and accidentally calls him Parker to his face. Anyway, he could always ask his head advisor to repeat what they already said. He could always pretend he was busy thinking about how to handle Peter. After all, teenagers do act differently to adults, and Peter was young.

Peter bidding his goodbye suddenly brought him out of his wandering mind. His walk was hilarious, looked like an oscillating wave. Perfect. He would accompany him out of the underground, where he could push him further and see the best way to break him in the end. What a perfect plan, he noted with glee. 

“Hey Peter, you don’t look so good, I’d better go with you”. Peter promptly flushed again, and weakly opposed his statement. His words were evidently lost on everybody given his state of panic, and with Fury’s confirmation, he cheerfully steered Peter out of the room.  
….

The streets were desolate, and the cool refreshing air cleared Quentin’s mind. Yes. He remembered why he was supposed to call him Parker. If his workers found out what Quentin was thinking, he’d lose his hard fought power. 

Now, in the warm yellow glow of the street lamps, Parker had changed. No longer was his aura one of awkwardnesses. It was more of a blue hue. Strange. Even his walk changed, as Peter—Parker— now walked with defeat in every step. What was that from? Quentin idly wondered, thinking of different reasons, but none came to mind. The silence between the two was exponentially growing, Quentin stiffened, surprised when the voice in his earpiece spoke softly in his ear.

“Quentin, you need to initiate a conversation”

“What conversation should it be?” Quentin whispered back, noting Parker’s hue morphing, a subtle grayness bleeding in. 

“Why don’t you ask Parker what he’s thinking about right now?”

Quentin mulled it over, and broke the silence. “Hey Peter, whatcha thinkin ‘bout?” He cringed slightly, with the sentence coming out all wrong. But Parker was in his own mind, and Quentin waited.

“Did I make a mistake turning Fury down?” Parker spoke at last. They reached an intersection, several blocks from where they started, and both stopped, unsure of which direction to go. Quentin, thinking about where to bring the boy, let his earpiece dictate his conversation. He could go back and listen to everything Parker said later on anyway, when he wasn’t too busy.

“I don’t blame you. I’d trade anything to have a normal life.” Now _that _was a good line. Quentin gently placed his hand on Parker’s back, a sharp contrast to earlier, and steered him to the direction of his “lair”. Parker looked like he couldn’t breathe, though his aura of sadness slowly melted away as Quentin’s thumb rubbed soothing circles on his back. He distinctly felt Parker shiver, and without realizing it, smirked with a trace of a real smile.__

__…._ _

__The lair was gold just like Quentin, Peter considered, still distracted with the random shapes being traced on his back. The building looked like a mansion, the entrance a high sloping archway with an elaborate design that was too far up for Peter to see. The hallways were filled with relics of some sort, maybe trophies from Mysterio’s previous battles. Peter thought about asking Quentin to explain all of them. Later, perhaps, when the world wasn’t in danger._ _

__Time seemed to slow down, and Peter was steered past rows of different colored closed doors towards a single open one. After entering, Peter realized it was a bedroom. The walls were painted in a soothing blue color, similar to how he always seemed to feel, though the walls seemingly took all the sorrows right out of him, storing them in the creases of the wall. The bed was snowy, and Peter first mistook it for a pile of snow. The floor was soft under Peter’s bare feet, with a hint of a cyan. Abstractly, Peter recalled taking off his shoes at the doorway, but when he went back to look for them, they were gone._ _

__Should he say anything? Should he dare break the stillness surrounding them? Normally, Peter’s mind was constantly on overdrive, circling from his crush on MJ, plans on how to better save the world, Aunt May and Happy’s suspicious romance, and how to not fail school with Flash constantly breathing down his back. Mr. Stark always lingered, Peter frowned again, the sadness flickering on briefly, before being brought back to reality with the realization that Quentin pressed his entire body flush against his._ _

__Quentin murmured, a syrup of warm, gold plated words that slowly melted away Peter, rendering him defenseless. But in the soft glow of the pastel surrounding him, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Soft words passed through each other, Quentin looking softly at him, and Peter was sure he was dreaming. With his mind slowing down, with Peter opting to focus on Quentin instead, Peter fell into the warm grasps of sleep._ _

__Quentin, still maintaining contact with Peter, wondered briefly what caused him to suddenly be so soft, but cast aside his doubts, opting instead to let the younger man enjoy himself for a little while before reality would have to inevitably return. His earpiece buzzed, the words lost in the soft, tender glow around the two. Quentin removed the earpiece, gently stashing it away. He would let himself enjoy this, just for this night. Settling down on the bed next to Peter, Quentin tucked them both in, and let out a long exhale of success._ _

__…_ _

__The morning sunlight streamed in, subtly changing the room’s color. Peter was gone, no doubt back to his hotel where his friends were waiting. Quentin remained on the bed, turning over the events of the previous night. Right. Parker. Through all of Quentin’s research of him, he had never seen him look so relaxed. His shoulders were always held back, taut with tension, and his awkwardness was always around him. Even through a screen, it was obvious there was always something at his mind. But what was it?_ _

__Quentin realized the time, and realized that the few hours of solitude he granted himself were over. Shaking his head to clear it, he clapped his hands twice, and the room morphed back to its reality of bleak gray walls, a discolored carpet, and a vile green colored bed. Shame that this was the reality. Quentin mentally added this setup into his mind, since Peter seemed to enjoy it so. Parker. Parker.. Time to get back to figuring out how to better get to his goal with his new information, and there was no time to waste._ _

__And with a sigh, Quentin walked out of the room, not looking back once._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave comments on what you guys thought! I wrote this late at night, so my mental state was a bit different. I hope the writing style hasn’t changed too much, so let me know if you like this chapter’s style more of last chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin and Peter fight the elemental, and then go to Quentin’s lair ;)

Peter woke, tranquil from the happenings of the previous night. Taking one final look at Quentin’s face, he approached the window, and dipped out to return to his classmates. It couldn’t have been later than 4 or 5am, considering the sky outside was still a murky darkness, concealing him from view.

He finally made it back to the room he and Ned shared. Luckily, Ned was busy snoring into his pillowcase, mumbling something about dragons. He slipped into his bed, and fell asleep with Quentin’s name in his mouth.

…

“OI PETER WAKE UP WE’RE GONNA BE LAAAAAATE”. Ned yelled at him suddenly, his half view of the dingy hotel room and Ned’s retreating back retreating partially concealed with the still-vivid remnants of his dream. He tried hard to recapture the almost-real feeling of warm fingers tracing along his cheek. Alas, the final images had been erased from his conscious. 

“Why are we in such a hurry” Peter muttered to himself as he grudgingly got out of his bed. The silence answered him. The gray wall facing him stared back at him mockingly, until he finally dressed himself and went outside. 

“Hey kids! Change of plans we’re going to Prague!” Mr. Harrington’s chirpy voice annoyingly cut through the sound of his classmate’s excited voice as he proceeded to flesh out exactly what was to happen in the next few hours. Annoying, because Mr. Harrington had a penchant for going on and on about only the boring necessities of the trip, such as exactly what mountains they were going to pass by on the trip there. 

Peter’s mood considerably soured when he saw the bus. Dimitri, the same tough-looking bodyguard in that underground lair, was standing right next to the bus. As he walked on the bus, he felt Dimitri’s withering gaze piercing the back of his head as he shuffled onto the bus, eyes lowered. 

The bus ride was boring. The background perpetually had Mr. Harrington’s commentary on _everything _that they passed by. Peter thought about what Quentin said. “The world needs you” he had murmured into Peter’s neck as they lay entangled in the warm golden colored sheets. Peter longed to return to that blissful tranquility. With those words, Quentin seemed capable of lighting up his whole world with his golden skin. The entire room seemed like an impressionistic painting of a sunset. The “resting by the hill” oil painting by Leonid Afremov came to mind. Every single color, in that moment, was so vivid that Peter’s eyes watered. Quentin was the sun, Peter the lonesome boat, traveling towards the unknown. Lost at sea.__

__The bus was monotone. Boredom seemed to leak freely from Peter’s skin, saturating everything around him. Before the trip, he would have been occupied with thoughts about MJ, but at the present moment he couldn’t bring himself to care._ _

__They had a bathroom stopover break. He, a fool, thought it meant a _bathroom break _. Of course it wasn’t. He was instructed into a room where yet another bodyguard-esque person waited for him. With humor, he wondered if those two bodyguards were together, since they both gave a black aura of extraordinarily badass and liked to stare holes in Peter’s head.___ _

____“Take off your clothes!” The woman barked._ _ _ _

____“Wh-wha-what??”_ _ _ _

____“I said, take off your clothes!” The woman ordered. Peter was scared into compiling, and started taking off his pants. He received a black colored suit, as well as two mics (he was supposed to communicate with them about defeating the fire elemental!??). Of course Fury did something like this. Of course. Though, why did he get two? Further inspection revealed that one of them had a gold colored heart stamped on it. He put that communication device in his ear. Quentin’s soothing voice washed over him._ _ _ _

____“Hey honey”, Quentin’s voice murmured into his ear. Peter promptly turned red. The suit he held no longer seemed so pure black. Maybe it was dark blue? He whispered a greeting, then told him he had to go. He put in the other earbud, and Fury’s hardened voice shoved itself in Peter’s ear. He recoiled, but to no avail. The voice chased him regardless._ _ _ _

____“Hey kids! Back on the bus, you know early bee gets the worm or whatever phrases you kids are saying these days” Mr. Harrington was the only one that laughed at his pitiful joke._ _ _ _

____The rest of the bus ride consisted of Peter whispering to Quentin._ _ _ _

____“What’re you doing, Peter?” Peter was sure he could feel Quentin’s half smile being inked into his skin._ _ _ _

____“I brought some books to read I guess, though I’d rather talk to you,'' Peter sheepishly responded._ _ _ _

____“Reading? What book?”_ _ _ _

____“1984; it’s a school assignment, and I really like the themes…” Peter forgot who easily he slipped into rambles when he got going. Quentin seemed happy to listen, even contributing his own thoughts from time to time. They both related to Winston, though Quentin seemed to take a particular liking to Julia._ _ _ _

____“Of course history’s important!” Peter’s bemused voice woke Flash._ _ _ _

____“Who’re you talking to?” Flash’s conceited smirk arose as easily as Peter’s annoyment at him grew._ _ _ _

____“Nobody!” Quentin’s confusion had to wait. “Flash, leave me alone!”_ _ _ _

____…_ _ _ _

____“Hey kids, we’ve had another change! This time, instead of the dumb and lame party, we’re going to the opera!” Mr. Harrington’s cheery voice was met with boos by everyone._ _ _ _

____“It’s only the _biggest _party of the year that we have to miss for only the most _boring _opera ever!” Flash’s whiny voice cut through the surrounding boos. Couldn’t Flash just shut up?_____ _ _ _

________Upon entry of the opera, Peter tried to slip away, but was caught by MJ. He stiffened instinctively, suddenly terrified for a reason he didn’t know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh, hey MJ” Peter tried going for nonchalant. Evidently, it failed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where’re you going Peter?” Peter’s heart seized up. He was at a loss of words. How could he make up a lie for what he was doing? His face turned a pale white._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Woah, don’t look so scared, your secret’s safe with me” MJ smirked, and Peter’s heart almost stopped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you mean? I-I’m going to the bathroom!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s completely fine if you’re going to the party, we’d all rather go” Peter’s entire body let out a sigh of relaxation. Right. That yearly party. That was a thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh no I’m going to the bath—“ Peter’s last words were interrupted by MJ’s teasing laugh. Before the trip, these words would have set his face aflame, but he only looked anxiously towards the door, and then to his watch. It was almost time for him to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry, I gotta go, bye!” Peter’s blue words shamefully wretched themselves from Peter’s mouth. He didn’t turn back once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The fire elemental was a molten humanoid ablaze with reds, oranges, and yellows. Peter’s heart panged with the recollection of what happened the night before. But what hurt Peter the most was when Quentin tried to sacrifice himself to defeat the monster. How Peter wished he could have sacrificed himself instead!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After the elemental was defeated, Peter ran up to Quentin, tears threatening to spill over, and pulled Quentin into his arms so ferociously he was sure Quentin would be afraid of being crushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, Peter” Quentin wheezed out. Peter immediately let him go with a yelp. Peter’s face crumpled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, no, Peter, don’t look so sad, here it’s fine”. Quentin swept Peter up in his arms, and whispered to him to put in his earpiece._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We have to debrief first—oh no I’ll try to see if I can weasel us out okay?” Quentin’s soothing voice washed over Peter again, calming him instantly, much like how he had done every single time in the past._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“H-hey, you know, I really like the sound of your voice”. Peter’s voice shook in the darkness. Quentin invited him to have a drink, and presently Quentin watched as Peter looked down at his hands and then cautiously back up at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It… it’s really soothing”. Huh, interesting. This was important for his master plan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Really? I like your voice too”. Quentin’s gaze was focused on Peter. His plans could wait for later. They were walking to Quentin’s lair (hopefully Peter wouldn’t notice that the location changed). His team really was very talented with the forgery. He thought to 1984. Was Peter trying to insinuate something? Technically, him and his team was working on being able to change the present. How was that any different from erasing the past?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________PARKER. Parker. Parker. Don’t say Peter. Why was he so weak? When Parker was doing whatever school things he was supposed to be doing, Quentin was busy revising his master plan to accompany what he learned. Though, it was difficult to concentrate, especially when thoughts of his doe-eyes came to his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter … Parker … Parker … Peter … Peter …_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Quentin supposed that his thoughts could wait for another time. They had arrived to his “lair”. Sneaking a peek at Parker, he suddenly felt as if he was intruding on something special between Peter and whatever he was looking at. He wasn’t even looking at anything in particular._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, love, you ready to enter?” Peter—PARKER turned around as if stunned, and then smiled a brilliant smile, and nodded wordlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And with that, the two of them entered the golden archway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as the two of them tumbled onto the bed, memories of the previous night flooded into Quentin’s mind. His previously suppressed memories. Shame Peter healed so quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they had first entered the room the night before, Peter—that’s it. He would allow himself to call him Peter in bed—stood around, looking around the room as if in a trance. Quentin, afraid to break Peter out of his precious headspace, stood and watched him. When he could take it no longer, he maneuvered the two of them onto his bed. Peter gasped slightly from Quentin’s hands around his waist. Adorable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey love”, Quentin had said. Peter’s reaction was quite something. His entire body melted into a sap that clung to the bed, to Quentin, and somehow had also entered Quentin’s skin and slowly seeped inwards towards his heart. He could take it no longer. He asked if Peter would let him undress him. Peter seemed to out of it to really absorb his words, but nodded nonetheless. The evil part of him wanted to demand the glasses, so he could avoid the pain of having to leave Peter in the future. But, he reasoned with himself. He would let himself enjoy this, at least for a little longer, the two of them as safe as Winston from 1984 in the paperweight. Or, at least that was what Peter told him the symbolism was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Quentin undressed him slowly, his mind returning to the present, letting himself imagine Peter as a present. Peter’s milky white skin shone in the slowly darkening room. He stroked Peter’s skin softly, smiling softly to himself when Peter let out a tiny moan. What happened yesterday was turbulent. Peter and Quentin clashed together, their mouths entangling with their bodies as Quentin wrestled him onto the bed. Peter’s moans had been full of surprise. Maybe he was Peter’s first time? The thought sent a rushing heat through him. He stifled a groan, and their bodies moved against each other, dancing in the moonlight that shone in through the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They lounged, tangled up in the sheets and in each other’s embrace. Speech seemed trivial. That could happen another time. Why would he want to rush these idyllic moments for something that would happen inevitably regardless? Peter was his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished reading 1984 and absolutely loved it, so I’m gonna included references to it as much as possible :)
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed! PLEASE leave comments and feedback on what you thought of the chapter, where you think this’ll go etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I’d love to hear your feedback (constructive criticism). Thank you, and I’ll probably go back and edit this chapter and check for mistakes etc etc


End file.
